That Guy
by MrsAshleyPurdy
Summary: Evaline has a crush on Chris and a controlling "best friend" doesn't like that she's getting attention. Hopefully Better Than It Sounds! 3 R&R Please!


I wasn't supposed to like him. He was _off-limits_.

He wasn't a friend or an enemy. Yet we know each other. See, my name is Evaline Van Allen and, at the tender age of 16, I had a crush on one of the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

Christopher Edwards with his _silky soft_ and _curly black locks_ that were swept to one side, which he would move from his eyes with a gentle flick of his head.

Christopher with his _piercing blue eyes_ with _plump pink lips_. Freckles dotted around the bridge of his nose giving his brooding looks a hint of innocence.

How do I know this fantastic specimen of a boy? My "best-friend", Chloe Jones was "in love" with one of his friends, Sam Reed. I use the " marks around best-friend because really she's not. She's a _jealous, controlling little bitch_, who tries to fill my head with lies and is so self-centred she doesn't comprehend that just because she thinks her over-weight body is so hot any guy would be thick headed not to fall for her.  
>I don't have a problem with larger people, <em>no way<em>! It's just she's so frustratingly blind with her own self-confidence that I don't know if I should shoot myself or her. And it wasn't love, bah! She was _in love_ with his looks, with the social status of being in a relationship with a "**Popular**" kid.

So thanks to this cow, he noticed me. I didn't want him to see me as a over-dramatic, snobby person, like her. I wanted him to see me as me. His friends would come over, to take this piss out of Chloe; yet she thought it was because she was "beaut", and I would quietly stand to the side. Every time I would look over at him, he would be staring at me, curiously. I would always smile back, shy, too shy to say anything to him. Then Chloe would bustle over, yelling to the rooftops that Sam **MUST** be in love with her because he asked for her number.  
>This progressed for about a month until that fatefull day.<p>

"He must be blind. He's ignoring my calls, texts, facebook messages. As well as my tweets. God boys are so blind!" Chloe was talking about Sam and herself. Again.

We were walking down the art corridor. I loved my art lessons. I was good at it, unlike Chloe. _Yes, I was smug over that fact_. She hated that I was better than her at something.

I nudged my head to sweep my dark chesnut hair from my eyes. She had made me wear it down today. Thats when I noticed Chris was coming down the hall. Looking at her.  
>It's always <em>her<em> they're looking at. Then his eyes moved from her to me, his expression turning swiftly from disgust to a shy, bashful glance.

Was he embarrased I'd caught him looking at her?

Chloe charged on as we got closer to him, still yapping. He took my arm, gently, as she carried on. Not even noticing I wasn't following her, let alone paying attention to her.

"Meet me after class, Eva" He whispered in my ear, his woodsy, smoky scent invading my senses. His soft hand clasping the back of my neck; his plump lips brushing against my ear.

"Oi! Evaaaaa!" Chloe whined. Chris uncurled his fingers, releasing me, abruptly turning on his heel and storming to his next lesson. _What the...?_ "EVA!"  
>I shook myself from the daze I was in, racing up to catch up with Chloe. Walking into art, I could tell she was pissed. The guy I liked had spoken more than a word to me.<p>

She didn't like it. Not one bit. I couldn't concentrate in art. My mind always drifting back to him. It just wound Chloe up more. The fact I wasn't talking to her, showering her with compliments. Tough shit. I was ansty to see what Chris wanted. He wasn't like his friends, his was brooding and not always the centre of attention, yet seemed content with it.

One hour seem like five, that day.

Walking to the canteen, Chloe suddenly stopped talking. Shocked, I looked up from my phone, having been staring at the time aimlessly on it, just to block her out.

He was walking towards us. To me! I shoved my phone back into my blazers top pocket, and tried to look casual. Chloe started fluttering her eyelashes, and pushing me out the way.

"Evaline." He said, looking right at me, ignoring to flirtiatious looks Chloe was giving him. "Hey" I muttered. He glanced at Chloe, eyebrows raised. She pouted, throwing her chest towards him.

"Come with me. Chloe, she'll see you later." He said, seemingly agitated, taking me to the front of the line, telling the dinner lady we had an meeting with the headteacher.  
>So we skipped about half an hour waiting, grabbing lunch and walking past Chloe's fuming face and out into the playground.<p>

We found a bench, and sat down. He turned to me, tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I turned my face to the ground, my cheeks turning pink.

"So.." He said, moving closer to me, his unique scent invading my every thought. He held my chin up, and looked into my eyes. Smiling softly, he inched closer and closer.

"Tell me to stop and I will" He whispered. I closed the gap, our lips meeting. My stomach knotting, little butterflies fluttering. His fingers knotting themselves into my hair.

His tounge peeking out to touch my own. Our breathing was becoming ragged, sharp. He grunted softly, applying varying pressure; I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me.

His hands slid down my sides, resting on my hips, tugging softly. I was kissing him and he was kissing back! Then it hit me.

It was a joke, it had to be! He and his mates would probably laugh at this later. I tugged my lips from his, taking my hands out his hair and his off my hips.

"Look, I don't know what you think you'll gain from this but I don't want to know" I hissed. He looked shocked.

"What?" He said, puzzled. He reached for me again, and it was tempting to go back into his arms and lock lips.

"No! I won't be a joke! A girl you can mess with, with her head..." I was furiously blinking back tears. Don't let it get to you, Eva!

"I think your mistaken, Evaline" He told me. Do all the girls believe that one? Do you sweep them off their feet next, telling them you adore them, and have done for so long?

"Your beautiful to me, and I really like you. I noticed you before, and then your, shall we say, bubbly-" "She's a cow" I interjected, harshly. He carried on anyway.

"Once she had started to try and get close to Sam, I saw you. The girl standing at the side, never centre of attention, always quiet yet when she spoke, sarcastic and made me laugh"

He took my hands in his, taking a deep breath, he continued. "I want to get to know you. Properly. Will you go on a date with me? At the weekend?" I nodded, stunned. "Here's my number. Costa Coffee at noon? Good. I'll pay" He grinned when my jaw dropped.

He passed me a scrap of paper with his number sprawled across, kissed my cheek and walked off. I stood there, eyes wide. Me. Christopher. A date? I think I may faint.

I tied my hair into a sleek pony tail, surveyed myself in the mirror; then yanked the hairband back out, and fluffed my hair. Argh. Today was the day I was meant to be meeting him.

I had my favourite skinny jeans on with an All Time Low t-shirt, and my old converse. Was it too casual? I was wearing some make-up, just mascara, eyeliner and lip balm.  
>Too much? Knock, knock. Shit! Too late he was here. I wasn't a joke to him, right? No. I can't be. He's not like that. He's different.<p>

I raced downstairs, almost slipping, again. I tugged the door open, exhaling through my smile. Christopher grinned back, then raised his eyebrows holding his hand out.

I smiled softly and took his hand, closing the door behind me. This day was going to be good.

We were sat on a bench in the park, I curled into him as he wrapped his arms around me. I giggled as he got frustrated.  
>"All Time Low's best song has to be Dear Maria, Count Me In!" He said, lips pouty , eyes wide and cheeks flustered. I laughed at his face, I just couldn't help it, he was cute.<br>I sighed and rest my head on his shoulder, his arms tightening around me. He looked down at me, brow scrunched. He lifted my chin up, and pouted.  
>"Whats up, babes?" We were already like that, holding hands, poking fun, flirting and sneaky kisses. My phone vibrated furiously and I slipped it out off my back pocket.<p>

Chloe. Again.

_**-Wtf! U'r not ansrn! Y? I need u 2 come ovr asap! Boy trubz. Dnt ingr meh! If u dnt txt bak... XOXO-**_

I looked at the text, pissed off. She knew I had a date today, and as per, she had to make it all about her.

I deleted the text, slipped it back into my pocket and looked at Chris, a small smile. He looked at me, eyebrows raised, as my phone vibrated several times as we tried to continue the date. After about an hour, his hugged me, our chests pressing together, and hestole my phone from my pocket. I laughed and tried to grab it back.

He unlocked my phone, that had 102 calls and 84 texts. No prizess for guessing who.

"Answer me, I need you to help me with Sam? As in my Sam?" He looked at me, I nodded and he opened another.

_**-FUCKING HELL, ANSR MEH! SAMS NOT TXTN BAK! :O X-**_

_**-God sakes Eva. Ansr me. Rly need ur help! x-**_

_**-Im not gunna tlk 2 u again if u dnt anwr me. :)-**_

"And she's your best-friend?" Chris looked at me, shocked. Yeah, look at me! The push-over! I snatched my phone back, and deleted all the texts and calls.

He wrapped his arm round my shoulder, and kissed my cheek as I turned my phone off. We sat on the damp grass and looked at eachother.

"Why don't you hang out with me and my mates as school from now on, get away from her. It looks like you don't like her and she's controlling you." He said.

"'Kay, but she'll explode, just to let you know!" As I finished speaking, he leaned in and kissed me again, then laid his head on my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair.

**_Three Months Later._**

Chris had asked me out a few weeks after that, and I stopped hanging out with Chloe. She was just controlling and I didn't really like her.  
>With Chris' mates I laughed more than I ever had, with all the perverted jokes and sexual comments. Always messing, never serious. Just living, and loving it.<p>

Chris turned my life upside down. He made me feel beautiful, wanted, not like Chloe or any one else had. Chloe of course ditched me saying I wasn't a good friend for betraying her the way I did, for taking Sam away from her. Like he was ever interested, and you where a good friend, huh?

My family loved Chris, and so did I. He always made me feel special. For my 16th, he took me to my first Black Veil Brides concert, with VIP to meet Andy and the band.  
><em>*Swoon*<em> I got a kiss, on the cheek, off Ashley, as well as a signed CD. For my 18th we got each others names tattooed on our wrists. He came with me to get my snakebites as well as my angel wings tattoo that spread across the whole expanse of my back, "_Purdy Girl_" written at the base of my back and he got a simple lip ring. We may not look like the perfect match, but we are who we are, and accepted each other for it, loved each other for it.

We had our fights, but always went running back to eachother. He would suddenly shout out how much he loved me, in the middle of town.  
>Or lay roses down my path, with chocolates and letters, simply because he could.<p>

He would always say "I love you more than I love sex" and I would always laugh and smack him playfully; leading to a heavy makeout session,then more.

To which he would quote Ashley Purdy "Kiss an angel good morning and love her like the devil when you get back home"

And so he did. My life may not be perfect, and I may make mistakes, but I still got my Saviour.

**Hey! So, sorry if you think its shit. Not really much of a writer, more of a reader if I'm honest. It's based on a true story, with a few tidbits thrown in. Chloe Jones, btw, is real.**  
><strong>She was, and still is a cow. And she acts like this still.<strong>

**I didnt have a beta, so all mistakes are mine! I'm proud of it too ;)**  
><strong>Drop me a review?<strong>

_**Much Love, E**_

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
